


we have different life experiences and that's alright

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [26]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko has no idea what a winter wonderland is.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	we have different life experiences and that's alright

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm projecting. it's been a hell of a past few days

“I’m sorry, but what exactly is a ‘winter wonderland’?” Zuko asked Katara. 

“You’ve...never experienced one?” Katara asked.

“I lived in California my entire life; it’s not exactly the place to have a winter wonderland.”

“Well, we have to remedy that!” Katara declared, “Come on, we’re going!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry these have been short


End file.
